Overlay metrology systems typically characterize the overlay alignment of multiple layers of a sample by measuring the relative positions of overlay target features located on layers of interest. Further, the overlay alignment of the multiple layers is typically determined by aggregating overlay measurements of multiple overlay targets at various locations across the sample. However, the accuracy and/or repeatability of an overlay measurement of an overlay target may be highly sensitive to variations of process parameters such as, but not limited to thicknesses of film layers. Accordingly, process parameter variations, even those within selected fabrication tolerances, may lead to variations in the accuracy and/or repeatability of overlay measurements across the surface of the sample and thus may negatively impact the overall overlay performance. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for curing defects such as those identified above.